LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Outcast
CIS Productions presents... A storyline by Officer Candy Apple Based on Sleepy Hollow, Once Upon A Time, American Horror Story & Neverwinter Online' '''''Based upon "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle" by Washington Irving Based upon Neverwinter novels by R. A. Salvatore Previous episode: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Birth ONLY ONE episode left to season finale Opening Theme Previously on LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow... (Vital dialogues only) ---- Katrina could not condemn her son to a life as a fugitive. To protect him in order to give him a brighter future, she... had to let him go. In the church owned by Dixon family, while hugging her son, Katrina gave him a sad smile. Tears started to run down her cheeks. *''Katrina:'' One day we'll see each other again, little lord... and I will hold you in my dreams every night until then... You are my heart and soul, Jeremy Crane... and always will be. I made you a little friend. (picked up a clay doll from the cradle and handed it to Jeremy) He will watch over you while I'm away. He will make sure that you are safe... and that you are never ever alone. After this sad farewell, she walked towards Grace and her husband, Joseph, the pastor of Trinity Church. They promised to raise the child in the church. After handing the child to Grace, Katrina finally turned her back and walked out slowly. Suddenly, Katrina started to suffer a mental breakdown and burst into crying. She cried all the way out of the church. The baby Jeremy cried out as well when his mother left. The crying of mother and son made the whole scene even sadder. That was the last time Katrina laid eyes on her son. ---- Even with all her efforts, Katrina's escaping proved to be a failure. She was caught by her former coven five days after she left Jeremy, and they dragged her in front of Lady Van Tassel, who looked at her maliciously. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Well, well, well, the little bird is now back to her cage. Where is you son? You must be filled of sorrow... and that's more like it. Poor Katrina, your son cannot survive if you don't raise him on your own... *''Katrina: (tormented) Shut up! NO! Why don't you stop tormenting me?!'' *''Lady Van Tassel: (slapped Katrina) NO, YOU SHUT UP! I will do whatever I like! I will build my happiness out of your despair! Everyone is mine to torment, and you better know that, you filthy little beast!'' Now, (to the Four) what do you think? *''The Four:'' (nervously looked at each other and then speak to Lady Van Tassel one by one) We have captured her, milady. What shall we do? If we kill her, will you let us to go? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Kill her? No, when did I say I was killing her? I changed my mind since the Master wants me to keep her alive. He knows that one day that the Horseman of Death shall rise again from his grave, and we must hand Katrina over to the Death. However, I have another way to deal with this. *''The Four:'' (together) What is it? *(paused) *''Lady Van Tassel: Condemn her...'' *''The Four: What?'' *''Lady Van Tassel: ...in Purgatory.'' *''The Four: Don't!'' *''Lady Van Tassel: Make her suffer from a fate worse than death!'' The Four Who Speaks as One were shocked and seemed unwilling to commit the crime, but when they saw a blurry figure behind Lady Van Tassel, they had to obeyed with fear. It was the figure of Moloch. Katrina struggled to escape, but it was futile. Soon, Katrina was surrounded by witches and they summoned a portal to Purgatory. With a terrible scream, Katrina was sucked into the portal, just as the manner when Solomon Kent was sealed years ago. In her last thought, Katrina was thinking of her family. She fainted. When she awoke, Katrina found herself inside the room of Trinity Church, but she knew it was the echo of the place she departed with her child. It was Moloch's illusion which was made to torment her. A shadowy and demonic figure appeared behind the window and maliciously stared at Katrina. It was Moloch. Katrina is now in Purgatory. ---- Underneath the Drowned Shore, Gar built a Water Node and started to make up a plan in order to take down the abandoned Blackdagger Keep. Suddenly, he felt something strange and grim is standing behind him and it made him disturb. *''Gar:'' Who is that? Who dares to observe the Prophet of Water? Show yourself! Gar turned his body for 180 degrees and was surprised to see a woman standing not far in front of him. The woman is an aquatic elf, with pale blue skin and red lips. Her eyes was seemly closed. Gar assumed she was sleeping, but he had a feeling that she is '''looking' at him, and it was strange to see her sleeping while standing. This made Gar disturbed and chilled. Suddenly, the woman opened her mouth a bit and then something strange started to happen.'' From the woman's closing eye sockets, two black spiders started to crawl out and crawled down her cheeks. They both laid on her shoulders on respective side. There was no eyeballs in her sockets. Gar was wary and prepared to strike the unwanted guest down. *''Gar:'' Who are you? *''???:'' I am simply an aquatic elf, Prophet. *''Gar:'' An aquatic elf, perhaps... but not so simple. Judging by your blind status and the spiders from your eyes, I assume that... you are the notorious Lady of Yellow Rose. You are that infamous aquatic elf who worships Lolth. Your name is... Jasmine Porcelain. Hearing her identity exposed, the woman named '''Jasmine Porcelain' grinned evilly and then she burst into sheer evil laughter.'' *''Jasmine Porcelain:'' HAHAHAHA! Oh, you are impressive and so you did not shame the name of Ollydra. I lost my eyes, but still I can "see" you with my sense. However, perhaps you don’t know that I am here to hunt the same man you’ve been hunting, do you? *''Gar:'' You mean... *''Jasmine Porcelain:'' Yes, I want Drizzt Do’Urden die as well. I know why Lord DeVir, House Xolarrin and Gromph Baenre had failed to hunt Drizzt down. They need more help, and we will form a strong alliance. The time shall come for us. *''Gar:'' For us? *''Jasmine Porcelain:'' As you can see, the yellow rose means break up. I will break everything apart. There will only be YELLOW ROSES flourishing everywhere... Ally with me and, well, you know. *''Gar:'' How can you be so sure? How can a blind woman know about the future? *''Jasmine Porcelain:'' I know everything... I am Jasmine Porcelain. I will give you time to consider my offer. I will be in Rothé Valley. Find me if you need me. Turning her back and leaving the place, Jasmine Porcelain’s empty sockets narrowed into a devious look, and a cruel and devious grin had appeared on her face. *''Jasmine Porcelain: (whispered) All Hail Lolth...'' Act 1 Sleepy Hollow Woods, 2000 *''Moloch: Now... I summon you... RISE!'' Moloch, standing in front of Four White Trees, was doing a summoning ritual. Not long afterwards, a blackened and skinny taloned hand came out of the ground. The day was a morning of a solar eclipse. Just as Moloch summoning whatever thing was from the ground, something even more frightening was heading towards the woods. It was a faceless rider, who was wearing a black iron armor, riding a red horse with flaming eyes and holding a burning sword... *''Moloch: Come and see...'' "... and then another horse came forth, of fiery red. Its rider was given the power to take peace from the earth, and to make men slay each other. To him was give a large sword." The rider was none other than the second Horseman of Apocalypse -- '''the Horseman of War'.'' Corbin's archives, 2012 '' In his police archives, Corbin was secretly recording a tape with another old story. Here is one part of it.'' *''Corbin: (recording) Still, no evidence was found for that fire at Milford, probably nothing. March 21, I found a dead body with a strange tattoo on the back of his head. It's definitely some kind of symbol, but nothing I've ever seen before. Found an old pamphlet from an antiques dealer in town named Jesse Adams, circa 1781. It talks about a sermon at a church named Trinity outside of town. Now, this church has been abandoned for over... A hundred years. When I called Reverend Knapp to find out what he knew about it, he insisted that we meet in person. I think the answer might be somewhere in the ruins of this old church.'' Trinity Church, 1784 The fire that Corbin mentioned happened the next night after Katrina left her son in Trinity Church, which tragically killed when Joseph and Grace Dixon were inside it. They were trapped inside when the fire occurred. Born in 1751, Grace was only 33 when she was burned down. '' The local townspeople were afraid of Jeremy Crane. People claimed they had seen him starting fires... Just by crying. The sadness and agony of departure had drove Jeremy into breaking point. As he was standing inside the cradle, the magic power he inherited from Katrina started to release, and that was how his crying started the fire.'' An unfortunate coincidence was '''Lady Van Tassel', who came to hunt down the child in her disguise, happened to become the first eyewitnesses of this fire. Knowing how the fire started simply by guessing, Lady Van Tassel knew what she was going to do next - another vicious plan.'' After the fire, the townspeople found the boy in the next day, completely unhurt. Lady Van Tassel, disguised herself among the crowd, she was happy for the fact that she was able to pretend to be frightened so well. She screamed out in panic and caused massive attentions. *''Lady Van Tassel: OH NO! LOOK AT HIM! He is unhurt! He BURNED DOWN THE DIXON'S! He is, He is... a... a MONSTER! (many townspeople, man and women, started to scream, and some children started crying) THE BOY IS A MONSTER! A MONSTER! HUNT HIM DOWN! OR HE WILL KILL US ALL!'' People came to believe Lady Van Tassel's rumor and believed that Jeremy was kind of monster. After that, he was sent to a home for orphaned children of the war. Jeremy lived in the orphanage for another 12 years, suffering from the abuse of a priest who attempted to cane the "evil" inside the child out of him. He knelt down in front of Jesus's statue every day and recanting his "sins" to God. One day, he started to question the priest. *''Jeremy:'' Jesus watches from the wall, but His face is cold as stone. And if He loves me - as you told me - why do I feel so all alone? The answer he received was just another fierce beating. He was later locked into the sin closet for a day and cried. He prayed to God, though he was unwilling to do so, to make his suffering end once for all... Orphanage, 1796 Twelve years after Jeremy went to the orphanage, he was beaten by the abusive priest again, this time due to playing with his doll his mother made for him, without being permitted by the priest. The priest grabbed the doll from Jeremy's hand and threw it at his face. Before Jeremy could react, the priest kicked him and beat him fiercely. Blood started to run down from Jeremy's nose, and one drop of blood had dropped on the doll. The doll disappeared, but then it appeared behind the priest. Now, Jeremy's blood had given it magical power, transforming it into a 10-foot-tall golem. The golem fiercely punched the priest's head and killing him in process. Jeremy was terrified, but then the golem knelt in front of him. It gently touched Jeremy's face and later slowly rubbed the blood away from his nose, silently vowing his loyalty. '' '' Moved by this, Jeremy gratefully smiled and regarded the golem as his best friend and protector. With the golem's help, Jeremy managed to sneak out of the orphanage and went free. Unfortunately, Lady Van Tassel's crow saw everything on a tree and reported the situation to its mistress. Lady Van Tassel was shocked and gathered her coven sisters, including some that were once working for Katrina. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Jeremy escaped? I see. There are needs to stop him forever, and we must stop him now. (turned to several witches robed in black) Find Jeremy Crane... at any cost. Katrina's former coven were afraid of young Jeremy as well as his fierce guardian. They immediately took actions and chased after Jeremy. With the help from the golem, Jeremy escaped from them several times and Lady Van Tassel was angry about it. One day, Jeremy found a cave and hid himself inside of it. As he and the golem went deep into the cave, they found something that made Jeremy awed. What he found was an old place similar to a basement, but it is much larger. Jeremy was deeply impressed and walked around to take a look. Suddenly, Jeremy had noticed something which were glowing blue. He walked towards the thing and picked it up. It was a large box. Jeremy was so curious that he could not wait to open it. *''???: Put it down.'' All of a sudden, Jeremy heard a strange voice and looked up in horror. In front of him, there was a woman shrouded in black cloak and looked at him emotionless. *''???: Good morning, my child. This is not the place you should stay.'' *''(paused)'' *''Jeremy: Who are you?'' Act 2 2012 Abbie Mills''' had a nightmare of being chased by Moloch in a barren forest. She ran and ran until she was dragged away by a strange force and making Moloch suddenly disappeared behind her.'' After calming down, Abbie sighed in relief, but then she was surprised to see a temple like structure in front of her. Moloch was standing there, talking to a strange man who looked like an elf from ''Lord of Rings movies, but with darker skin. Abbie immediately found a tree to shelter herself from Moloch, but confusingly, Moloch did not notice her at all.'' From their talk, Abbie. could only hear the following dialog. *'''''Moloch: It's simple, Vizeran DeVir. Under my protection, you will be the prophet of Elder Elemental Eyes and raise chaos on your land. Now, shall we make the deal? *''Vizeran DeVir:'' Sure, Lord Moloch. With your help, I'll create my own destiny. Water, Earth, Fire and Air... They are all amazing... Now, behold... Abbie watched in surprise as she saw the dark elf summoning four balls of light and turning them into four things: a trident, a war pick, a dagger and a staff. Suddenly, before she could react, Abbie was dragged away by the power once again and then she appeared under an old bridge. She saw a cloaked and blurry figure singing a nursery rhyme through the think mist, and she recognized it as the same rhyme she heard every day when she and Jenny were children. She was surprised to hear the figure's voice and found it familiar. *''Abbie: Mother? Is that you?'' The cloaked figured turned to Abbie and started to speak. To her horror, Abbie heard her mother's voice but could not see her face in the cloak. *''Lori Roberts: Run, Abigail! The demons are coming, Abigail... RUN!'' Just then, Abbie awoke from her nightmare. 1796 *''Jeremy:'' Who are you? Stay away. *''???: I am Pandora of Sumeria. You have nowhere to run. Give me that box.'' Jeremy was horrified and he immediately ran deeper in the cave. The golem blocked Pandora's way, but she simply used a magic to tied it tight. She then disappeared in air, leaving Jeremy running ahead. He ran out of the cave and started running inside the woods. *''Jeremy: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' However, Jeremy stopped immediately as he saw Pandora standing in front of him with a menace look on her face. Now outside of the cave, Jeremy looked back and found the golem tied, floating behind him. The gate of the basement was locked by the woman using unknown methods, so Jeremy could not get into it. *''Pandora: Give... me... that... box... or you will die.'' *''Jeremy:'' Will you open it for me? I just want to know what's inside it. *''Pandora: ...'' Finding himself cornered, Jeremy hesitated for a while before returning the box back to its owner. Pandora's attitude then became much softer. *''Pandora: It is impolite to touch it, my child. Didn't your parents tell you that it was rude and forbidden to touch others' possession without gaining its owner's permission?'' *''Jeremy:'' I... am an orphan. I don't have parents. I... only know my name which is Jeremy. Pandora walked closer to Jeremy. She was much taller than the child so she bowed to take a closer look at his face. She started to cast some sort of spells on him. *''Pandora: Let me check your heart, Jeremy. I see... your name is JEREMY CRANE, and your father is the late Ichabod Crane. Your mother is Katrina Van Tassel who is now in Purgatory. Twelve years ago, you was born in the now-deserted Fredericks Manor.'' *''Jeremy: Who killed my father? Who put my mother inside Purgatory?'' *''Pandora: Your step-grandmother did. She is now leading those witches and chasing you.'' *''Jeremy:'' Oh... are you one of them? *(paused) *''Pandora: No... but I, too, am a witch. Now, I can see more. You have the eyes of Ichabod Crane, but you will bring malice instead of benevolence. You are not a Pure of Heart, unlike your father. You will be a future warmonger...'' *''Jeremy:'' What? *''Pandora: Prepare yourself. I can see the eyes reflected in your eyes - with the blink of panic...'' The air itself soon filed with tensions. Pandora simply looked up to the golem. *''Pandora: One day, Jeremy... we will meet again...'' Pandora used her magic to unbound the golem. The golem was freed and started to run towards her, but she simply escaped by transporting herself to somewhere. Failed to find her, Jeremy and the golem started their journey once again. On the way, Jeremy was haunted by the woman's words and he started to have a vision. From the vision, he saw an armored man riding a red horse and holding a fiery sword... Who or "what" is it? Suddenly, Jeremy had hit something and was forced to stop walking and then he walked backwards, and when he figured it out, he found that it was not a thing, but a running farm boy, perhaps a bit of older than him. *''Jeremy:'' Oh, I'm sorry! *''Farm boy:'' That's OK. (saw the golem and scared) What is that? *''Jeremy:'' Don't worry, he's a friend. He listens to my order. He'll protect us. (to the golem) Golem, don't worry. He's just a boy like me. (to the farm boy) See, he is not dangerous. *''Farm boy:'' Oh, I see. So... what is your name? *''Jeremy:'' Just this morning, I know my full name is... is Jeremy Crane. Act 3 *''Jeremy:'' Just this morning, I know my full name is... is Jeremy Crane. *''Farm boy: You are Jeremy Crane? The son of the late Captain Ichabod Crane?'' *''Jeremy: Uh-huh. What happened?'' *''Farm boy: (hugged Jeremy and cried) Help me! It was an old lady looking for you. She interrogated my parents for your location, but they could not answer, and so she burned down our house! I was the only one who survived this!'' *''Jeremy:'' It was... my step-grandmother... *''Farm boy:'' Really? *''Jeremy:'' She told everyone that I am a monster... and she is now hunting me... and hurting innocent people... If you are scared of me and want to express it, if you want to blame your parents' death on me, if you attempted to take me to her for the sake of your life... do them all. *''Farm boy: No, you are not a monster! I saw a REAL monster! That old woman is the REAL monster! You are a victim like me...'' *''Jeremy:'' (paused) You said I am a "victim"? No one called me that. They hunted me, abused me and shunned me throughout my childhood. *''Farm boy:'' There, there, I understand your feeling. There is nothing I would worried about you. Let me be your friend, Jeremy, and I will help you get out of this. Suddenly, Jeremy felt something warm inside his heart. Aside from his golem, no one had ever accept him in his childhood, and now, for the first time ever... someone started to have compassion on him. *''Jeremy: (hold back tears) You... are the first person who accepted me... treated me as a normal boy... and never hate me or afraid of me. You... are so kind...'' *''Farm boy:'' My family taught me to be good to someone who needed help, and there is no one who needed more help than you. *''Jeremy: Thank you...'' (A short pause) *''Lady Van Tassel: (off-screen) THERE YOU ARE!'' *''Jeremy & Farm boy: (alarmed) THEY'RE AFTER ME! (to each other) THEY'RE AFTER YOU?!'' *''Farm boy: How could she ever find us?'' *''Jeremy: No matter how, do you trust me? Do you trust me? (gave the farm boy his hand)'' *''Farm boy: (hold Jeremy's hand) Yes...'' *''Jeremy: THEN RUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!'' Jeremy started to run with the golem and the farm boy, but a magic whip had coming from behind. It tied the farm boy's neck and dragged him to Lady Van Tassel. Jeremy and the golem attempted to save him, but before they can turn back, they both fell into a hole on the ground. Closer to the trap, Lady Van Tassel menacing observe her step-grandson and held the farm boy at her knife point. Jeremy started to scream and cry violently. * Jeremy: (to Lady Van Tassel) YOU... STAY AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU HEAR ME!? NO! NOOOOOOOOO!!! Jeremy cried inside the trap, but it only annoyed his step-grandmother. * Lady Van Tassel: Now... surrender, and I will show you the way to death. * Jeremy: You... threw my mother in Purgatory... * Lady Van Tassel: She brought her ordeal on herself. * Jeremy: No, she did not! She must have loved me! I dreamed her smiling to me and hugging me every night! You are talking lies! * Lady Van Tassel: Dream is often the polar opposite to the reality, Jeremy. I hope you can remember this before you die. * Jeremy: LIIIIIIIIEEEEEEES. * Lady Van Tassel: One day, you will believe in me. You will know it is not a lie. * Jeremy: Go to Hell... * Lady Van Tassel: There is no need, Jeremy. Not for long, Hell will come to us. If you don't surrender... I... will kill your new friend! * Jeremy: NO! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM, OR I WILL SAVE HIM BY BRUTE FORCE! * Farm boy: (to Jeremy) No, my friend. You don't have to save me. Just... let me go. * Jeremy: What? * Farm boy: I have to die so you can live. It's been nice to meet you, Jeremy... even if it's for a short while... Goodbye. * Lady Van Tassel: You want to die? Fine, as you wish. * Jeremy: What are you--'' All of a sudden, Lady Van Tassel slashed the throat of the farm boy and made him bleed to death. For the very first time, Jeremy had saw such a violent scene and it made him scared. Seeing the first one who shared his empathy to Jeremy had gone, the poor child cried and screamed even harder, but Lady Van Tassel simply smiled. *''Jeremy: NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? *''Lady Van Tassel:'' I only did the right thing. I destroyed the last person on Earth who shared his compassion to you. Upon his death, no one - no one will ever accept you in this world. The rest of the world will see you as a monstrous warlock child forever! *''Jeremy: You will pay for this...'' Jeremy's sadness, hatred and rage had triggered the golem's bloodthirsty nature. It jumped out of the hole, to the dark witches' surprise, and killed as many as possible with sheer brute force. Then, it pulled Jeremy out of hole, hugged him tightly and eventually they escaped. Lady Van Tassel managed to escape the golem's wrath. After settled, she was furious and shouted out. *''Lady Van Tassel: AFTER THEM!'' Act 4 (final?) 1796 Jeremy escaped and escaped, until the coven could not reach him anymore. He and the golem managed to get out of Sleepy Hollow Woods. Using the magic, Jeremy turned the golem back to its doll form and planned to turn him back if needed. Feeling safe for now, Jeremy looked around and found a house nearby. Suddenly, Jeremy had heard the playing of a violin. Delighted, Jeremy had shambled towards the house and peeked into its window. He saw an old man sitting in the house and was playing violin. Jeremy had noticed that the old man's eyes were pale in color and vacant in emotions. Suddenly, Jeremy sneezed and it caught the old man's attention. The old man stood up and asked. *''Old man:'' Who's there? Jeremy immediately hid himself away from the window. The old man got no answers and then he sat back to the chair. Hesitated for a while, Jeremy slowly walked to the door and then he opened it, drawing the old man's attention once again. This time, Jeremy did not left. *''Old man:'' Who is there? *''Jeremy:'' I... I am... Jeremy. The old man stood up once again and walked towards Jeremy. Jeremy had notice that the old man had balanced himself several times by touching tables. Jeremy immediately realized that the old man was blind. *''Old man:'' If you need help, my child, I think I can help you out... but please excuse me if I made mistakes. I'm blind. *''Jeremy:'' Are you? *''Old man:'' Yes, I am. I'll be here to help you, but you don't need to tell me your problem if you don't want to. (walked closer to Jeremy and examined him by touching) You're hurt, my poor boy. Now, come in... The old man escorted Jeremy into his house and made him to sit down. The old man then prepared a proper meal for Jeremy and fed him with it. *''Old man:'' You must be a friend. I have prayed many times to God for him to send a friend. I will teach you... and you will comfort me. *''Jeremy:'' (happily finished his meal) That's good. Thank you. *''Old man:'' Now, my boy, Jeremy, you must take a rest. Yes... you must lie down... and sleep. The old man helped Jeremy on a small bed and held a crucifix on his hand, praying to God. Tears started running from his blind eyes. *''Old man:'' (prayed) Our Father, I thank You. By your divine power, You had mercy on us by making two lonely children together. You bring light to my eyes and hope to my life. Amen. The old man then could not control himself and cried. With tears shedding down, Jeremy started to comfort the old man as they began to live together in a peaceful new life without loneliness. ??? Within a dark temple, Pandora, now dressed in white, had holding a plate and kneeling in front of someone robed in black. The mysterious man had questioned Pandora for a while with a serious look. Scared, Pandora looked at her master with some nervous expressions on her face. *''???: Pandora, is there something new?'' *''Pandora: Master, I found Ichabod Crane's child. He seemed lonely... and afraid. He is curious about the box you gave me, but I demanded him to return and-'' *''???: Pandora... this is not the place for you to say something useless and nonsense. Say the most important thing.'' *'' Pandora: I foresaw his future. He will become... the second Horseman.'' *''???: The Horseman of War?'' *''Pandora: Aye, the Horseman of War.'' *(paused) *''???: Perfect.'' *''Pandora: Why?'' *''???: You know the Horsemen answer to Moloch, don't they?'' *''Pandora: Seems likely.'' *''???: I had heard that... Moloch wanted to raise Apocalypse for merely one purpose: chaos. It benefits us to rewrite the order upon this world. I think there are potential chances for us to work together. It is only a matter of time. We should wait.'' *''Pandora: How long should we wait?'' *''???: Not for too long... roughly 230 years.'' *''Pandora: That long? I... am sorry, but I am feeling somehow impatient, Master.'' *''???: I had made you an immortal. You have already lived for centuries, and it isn't impossible for you to wait for another 230 years. However, we need the Witnesses' power to reach Moloch. When ALL of the Horsemen ride on Earth, you shall reveal yourself to public and bloom the tree. I will get what I deserved in this chaotic pit.'' *''Pandora: I understand, my Lord, but... what if Moloch disagreed?'' * ???: Hmm... and that is a real problem. However, to me, he is just a foot soldier. The real stage belongs to me. As I gained my power once more, I will rule the Earth with iron fist and those who had opposed me... shall DIE! (paused) Pandora, go to Sleepy Hollow. You had the box I made. Use it. Wait for the Witnesses to rise. Listening to this, Pandora stood up and bowed to her master. *''Pandora: Wait for my good news, my liege.'' Act 5 (MAD Section) - Some short dialog Sitting on a chair, Moloch was silent for while, forgetting his... lines, but then he started to say something. *''Moloch: Should I say something? Is that my turn? What do I say? What!? Oh, it's got to be there already! Oh, %*$#, sorry.'' Listening to this, Leohart can't help himself from laughing. ---- *''Ellen:'' Sir, I guess someone called you. *''Isaac Westcott:'' (displeased) Ellen, did you say the word "guess"? If someone wants to call me, they call me, definitely. *''Ellen:'' (nervously) However, the thing is... the person said he... wanted to talk to that "old crook"... ---- *''Lesser Demon:'' Sorry, Your Highness, I broke your Chinese vase accidentally, but I think I can fix it. *''Leohart:'' (calmly) If you can fix it, it'll be a sunny day... *''Lesser Demon:'' Wow, Your Highness, that sounds poetic! Leohart turned into an angry face. *''Leohart: IF YOU CAN'T, I'LL KILL YOU!'' ---- *''Darth Hades:'' You are an hour late, do you know? How did you get bruises all over you? *''Sith Agent:'' Sorry, Your Highness... I fell from the 10th floor. *''Darth Hades: DOES IT TAKE ONE HOUR TO FALL?!'' ---- *''Eckidina:'' (singing) Humpty Dumpty sat on the Great Wall... Oh, wait. ---- *''Tamae:'' Ah-choo! Ah-choo! *''Katarina:'' Oh, miss, you caught cold! *''Tamae:'' No, I don't think so... I think there are two handsome guys starting to think about me. *''Katarina:'' How? *''Tamae:'' It's called the "sixth sense", do you know? *''La Folia:'' (broke in) Teacher Tamae! Your dad and your brother had called you! ---- *''Poison Ivy:'' Now, there is a new rule of that park: If we stepped on a flower, we need to plant flowers. If we stepped on grass, we need to plant grass. *''Harley Quinn:'' What will we plant if we stepped on a sharp nail, Ivy? *''Poison Ivy:'' We'll plant nothing, Harley. We'll go to see a doctor. *''Harley Quinn:'' Jeepers. ---- *''Eve Fullbuster:'' One of our brothers were badly injured in a traffic accident. Someone donated some money to me as medical fees and using them, we will save his life. *''Abyssals:'' One dollar. Two dollars. Five dollars... *''Eve Fullbuster:'' These are all changes. You are so crabby... *''Midway Princess: Out of my way, you people! I'll pay... 100 bucks! (gave an 100 dollar note to Eve)'' *''Eve Fullbuster: How kind you are!'' *''Midway Princess:'' Not really, I'm asking for change so that I can take a bus. ---- While standing outside DEM HQ with no one beside her, Eve Fullbuster started to learn singing. *''Eve Fullbuster:'' Uh-hmm... AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (stopped) That's so strange. I could have sung louder. Upstairs, hearing the noise, Isaac Westcott looked outside with some mildly confusion. *''Isaac:'' It is bizarre. I mean... (looked at outside from the window) I heard the crying of crows, but I could not see crows anywhere. *''Ellen:'' With all due respect, sir, I think you were mistaken. I think it is from the pigs within the slaughter house downstairs. *''Isaac:'' Oh... ---- *''Rentaro:'' When I was young, I dreamed to drive a super awesome Lamborghini while wearing a pair of sunglasses. That would be cool. Now, "half" of my wish had come true - I paid for a pair of sunglasses just now. The MAD Section Ends... for now. Act ?6 (Addendum & FINAL) DISCLAIMER: This section may be offensive to the real world Catholic Church, but this is purely fictional and does not represent the real world Catholic Church. Vatican City, 2036 '' Nearly two months had passed since Aki Honda's death, even though the war she waged in Tenguu City ended by the hands of the legendary, Red Haired Demon, also know as Katarina Couteau, it still caused mass effect. Some people had realized that World War III was far from over.'' Roman Catholic Church, also known as '''Roman Orthodox Church' in 2036, had heard about the war that Eckidina KnightWalker and Aki Honda and waged. They were utterly terrified. Knowing the KnightWalker Family is still functioning, Pope Matthai Reese started a plan to keep Vatican away from the war, but a secret council, known as God's Right Seat that runs everything in Roman Church behind the Pope, was dissatisfied. Their leader, Fiamma of the Right, had planned to trigger a new stage of the war by themselves and plunged the Church into war zones.'' The Pope wanted peace, he was strongly against this and argued with Fiamma. The Roman Church faced a new diversion, between the peacemakers lead by Pope and the two factions of warmongers lead by God's Right Seat and Bishop Biagio Busoni, respectively. Biagio wanted war against the KnightWalkers, but he hated that the secret council interfered at all, so he demanded a messenger to declare war on Eckidina KnightWalker herself before Fiamma of the Right could do so, so that he could make the war controlled within his hands. After a minute of talking, the bishop handed his mission over to the messenger. *''Biagio Busoni:'' The apocalypse is coming, my friend. This is not just the thing we need to do, but the thing we must do. War is inevitable, but God will bless us to save the world from pain and despair. *''Catholic messenger:'' You're right, sir. You're always right. *''Biagio Busoni:'' Does God's Right Seat have yet any orders or intentions? *''Catholic messenger:'' No, they don't, Bishop. They made the Pope angry, though... However, I think they might not be interfered with for a long time. Biagio then gave a evil smile. *''Biagio Busoni:'' Good, perhaps it is the best thing for us is to not let them interfere. They had their purposes in this war and we had ours. We must never let its secrets be exposed to public. *''Catholic messenger:'' Roger that. Your orders? *''Biagio Busoni:'' Send Eckidina KnightWalker this letter. We'll join the war against her. His Holiness must be displeased for all the atrocities she had committed, so perhaps he will change his mind if Eckidina declared war on us. God forbids her. *''Catholic messenger:'' I understand. The wicked goes to Hell. God's honest truth. I'll do it. *''Biagio Busoni:'' Good. The messenger then set out to send the letter. Escorting the letter, he was carefully walking on the streets of Rome when suddenly... ...The messenger felt someone standing behind him, but before he could react, his throat was slashed. The murder then stole the letter and smiled knowing the letter was going to be sent to Eckidina KnightWalker. *''???:'' Would you look at that... Vatican! The mysterious figure observed at the place where the Catholic Church had taken control. The country is a size of a city, but it contains many Christian spirits. The unknown figure let out an evil grin and dreamed himself to plunge this holy place under satanic control. *''???:'' Worthless worms, you shall never understand the meaning of my plan. I think I am going to destroy the world... Or just to be the pope. The Catholic Church is mine. I'll be the ONLY POPE OF VATICAN. There will be only ONE immortal Pope for an eternity. The unknown figure smiled as he headed towards St. Peter's Basilica. His next move was to... ...Assassinate the Pope himself. Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow by Officer Candy Apple Episode 12 - Outcast Only one episode left to finale To be continued... NEXT EPISODE IS THE SEASON FINALE WILL JEREMY FIND HIS HAPPINESS AND SECURITY? WILL IT BE THE FINAL ORDEAL OF THE CRANES? WHO WILL MAKE THIS FINAL SACRIFICE? Please wait for the next Chapter for answers, thank you! Endings Afterwords *''From Officer: The first thing I need to inform you is the release of upcoming crossover, LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, is pulled earlier and will be released after I finish the Cranes Arc... and I prefer release it before Halloween comes. Thank you all. :)'' **''The trailer of the crossover is ready! See: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files Trailer!'' **''From now on, I will add a MAD section in my episodes irregularly. Not every episodes will have it. It depends on whether I have some fresh ideas of funny things. The MAD section is an idea provided by one of our colleagues from CIS, NightMareMistress8000. It's a very creative idea, Mistress! :)'' **''Also, Pandora, another prophesied Tribulation, had made her debut in this episode. As you can see, she foretold a key plot of my future story.'' **''Next episode will be the FINAL episode of the Cranes Arc, the season finale, and I will make the crossover as soon as it finished. It will presented by Halloween as I mentioned above.'' **''To keep the story of finale secret, this episode WILL NOT have a "In the Next Episode" section, though the crossover will have it in every episodes. Apologizes.'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga